Tomgirl!
by Miakaghost
Summary: The Saiyuki gang meets a new hanyou guy named Yahiko. Or is it a youkai girl named Yumiko? How can Yahiko be both? (Heh, heh. Mixed up chapters fixed now.)
1. Kitomi's Dead

Tomgirl!

Chap.1

Yahiko panted as he ran; he was out of breath and needed a break, but he knew his pursuer would not give him the luxury. Suddenly, arms wound their way around his waist, and grappled him.

"Tag! You're it!" A cheerful voice rang out. Yahiko laughed and stepped away from the brunette girl behind him. She smiled happily at the crimson haired boy. "Yahiko, it's your turn to be 'it' okay?"

"I know, Kitomi." Yahiko replied. Kitomi laughed and stepped forward, when suddenly, Yahiko's crimson eyes widened and he fell to his knees.

"Yahiko? Yahiko!" Kitomi cried out.

"No…not now, Yumiko! Not now!" Yahiko cried.

Blood spattered across the trees in that forest, and ran into the river, and a pink haired youkai licked her claws.

"Should of listened, girly."

Later….police at Yahiko's village were questioning him.

"So…as far as we know, a youkai did this." The sheriff gestured to the shredded body of Kitomi. Yahiko held his knees close to his chest, and his hands gripped around his legs on his arms, as if trying to hold himself together by sheer physical effort.

"Why did Yumiko have to come out? Why!" He cried.

"Yahiko, you were with Kitomi where this happened. Who attacked her?"

"Yumiko came out and…..I can't believe that my own hands killed her!"

"Who's Yumiko? And why did she tell you to kill Kitomi?"

"She didn't! I killed her! I didn't mean to! Please, forgive me!"

The insane cries of the boy tugged at the sheriff's heart, and he put a hand on Yahiko's shoulder.

"Your mind isn't well. You need to…go to a temple or something. Just leave this town, and perhaps your mind will heal with time."

Yahiko nodded. He needed to get rid of Yumiko. Once and for all, even if it meant suicide.

With a sob, Yahiko downed his glass of beer. _'That was three years ago.'_


	2. I See A Lunatic!

Tomgirl!

Chap.2

A sob reached Goku's ears, and he pulled away from the group, resting on a hillside for a minute. He trudged through the trees, and saw a boy staring at his reflection in the lake. The boy was…talking to himself.

Yahiko stared into the lake, and saw her. Her pink hair hung down her back, with only a white head band to hold it away from her neck, and a red tank top and jeans. Her pointed ears twitched slightly, her golden eyes narrowed.

"Yahiko, you have no chance of getting rid of me. I am you, remember?"

"No, Yumiko. You aren't." Yahiko sobbed, gingerly stroking one crimson tress. Yumiko frowned back.

"Yes, I am. I am the other side of you, created by that curse. Or rather, as I believe, a blessing. Were it not for that curse, I would never of been born."

"I despise you , Yumiko! I hate this curse! Someday, I'm going to find a way to get rid of you!"

"Even if it means suicide?"

"Even if it means suicide."

Goku had seen crazy lunatics before, but this boy was teetering on the edge of 'not-safe-to-be-around-sane-people'. For a moment, he listened to what the boy was saying.

"Yahiko, you have no chance of getting rid of me. I am you, remember?" The boy whispered in a cynical, feminine voice. Then, in a sobbing, boyish voice, "No, Yumiko, you aren't." He frowned, his face calm now. "Yes, I am. I am the other side of you, created by that curse. Or rather, as I believe, a blessing. Were it not for that curse, I would never of been born." The boy replied in the same calm, feminine voice. His voice raised, he glared at the lake. "I despise you, Yumiko! I hate this curse! Someday, I'm going to find a way to get rid of you!" His voice lowered to the feminine tone once more. "Even if it means suicide?" His voice wavered, becoming a boyish voice again. "Even if it means suicide."

Goku stared for a second, the dashed back to the others.

"Hey, I found a crazy guy over here talking to himself!" The stares he received were incredulous. "I know it sounds weird, but it's true!" He ushered the others over to the boy, who stood up, amazed to see the Sanzo ikkou.

The boy looked relatively normal. He had long crimson hair flowing down his back to his waist, held back from his neck by only a white head band, and he wore a red tank top and jeans. His crimson eyes seemed scared, then narrowed, his voice lowering.

"Well, well, well. It seems our conversation has spawned a few eavesdroppers, eh?" He asked in a somewhat feminine voice. He raise his voice, and it nearly cracked. "Please don't listen to her! Just leave before she really gets out!" He shouted to the group.

"Goku, you're right. This guy is off his rocker." Gojyo pointed to the boy.

Slowly, his hand shaking, the boy pulled out a golden chain, a small yin yang medallion on it, and started to put it around his neck.

"No, you fool. What are you doing, Yahiko, you human idiot!" He shot at himself. "Making sure you sleep for a while, Yumiko." He replied, dropping the medallion onto his neck, and falling to his knees, panting.

"Alright." Sanzo snapped. "What the hell is going on?"


	3. How Yumiko came to be

Tomgirl!

Chap.3

"My name Yahiko Yoharu." The boy started. "As you can tell from my hair and eyes, I'm a half demon. My mother was a human, my father a demon. They were both incredibly kind, though. But one day, when we went for a hike when I was twelve, we found a strange cave." Through Yahiko's words, they could tell what had happened.

_"What are all these markings?" Mrs. Yoharu wondered. Mr. Yoharu shrugged. _

_"It seems to be some sort of ancient youkai language, but I can't read it." He said, ignoring their son, who had taken an interest in the pure blood red stone on a pedestal in the middle of the room. He picked it up; it was an incredibly light stone. Suddenly, it began to shine, and the markings on the walls of cave began to glow, following lines on the floor to the ones on the pedestal. _

_Then, the markings started to wrap around Yahiko, covering him in white, and then, the stone shone and began to fuse into the white mass that covered Yahiko, turning red. _

_When the white mass of markings fell, a pink haired youkai girl stood there, golden eyes darting about the room. They narrowed, and she turned back to the parents who stood amazed. _

_"Hello, Yoharus. I am Yahiko's new self." _

"That was how Yumiko came into being. She's been there ever since, and I can't get rid of her. I can delay my transformations into her, but I can't get rid of her permanently." Yahiko sighed. "Unfortunately, with Yumiko's help, I found out about the stone."

"What was it?" Goku wondered.

"Originally, a hanyou alchemist created the stone. He was tired of being different from everyone else, so he created the stone which was supposed to turn the owner into a hanyou. He would hand out the beautiful smooth stones to everyone he knew was completely human or completely youkai. But the people grew angry at him, and killed him for his stones, because of the way they had changed. Then, once he was dead, they destroyed all of the stones. Or so they thought. One girl, however, kept her stone, because she didn't mind being a hanyou. She kept the stone, and tried an experiment on it, to try to change its effect. So that instead of changing a person into a hanyou, it would create another person just like them, only a hanyou. Her experiments failed, and instead of creating another person altogether, it mutated them so that they would change into a hanyou with another personality altogether, sometimes even changing gender in the process. Afraid of what the stone would do, she hid it, hoping no one would find it again."

"And you found it." Sanzo concluded.

"Did he give this stone a name?" Gojyo wondered.

"Uh…it was the…." Yahiko trailed off and a small voice whispered under his breath. "Hanyou Bloodstone." He froze for a second. "Yes, Yumiko. That's it. The Hanyou Bloodstone."

"Basically, it's a curse." Hakkai summed up.

"It's more of a mutation, but you're not too far from the truth." Yahiko admitted. Suddenly, youkai surrounded them.

"Great. Even here?" Sanzo growled. The medallion flew off, and Yahiko's hair brightened to a pink, and his eyes fading into a golden color and his ears became golden, and his body shrunk (or grew, in the case of his chest) to become that of a girl's.

"Huh?" Gojyo's eyes widened. In a much higher pitched voice, a reply came.

"Want help?"

"But…Yahiko…" Goku trailed off. One eye closed in a cute wink, and the mouth opened in a cute little giggle.

"It's Yumiko. Normally, I don't like repeating myself, but…." She trailed off. "Need some help?"


End file.
